This invention relates generally to telescopic sighting and, more specifically to an improved telescopic sight for the aiming of weapons.
Normal optical (telescopic) sights have a single point of reference called a reticule (crosshairs) which the shooter has to align with the target. The problem with this single point of reference is that the shooters eye has to be aligned along the centerline of the weapon while positioning the crosshairs on the target, therefore, the telescopic sight offers no help, and in fact introduces a source of error. In other words, shooters have to learn to keep their heads in the same position each time they aim, which of course is why it is so difficult to hit the target.